SEGA-Moon2: Reala's Revenge
by NachtMusik
Summary: More stupidity, just as you suspected! Reala wasn't killed and has come back to seek revenge on NiGHTS and the Sailor Senshi. (Originally written 1999)


SEGA-Moon2: REALA'S REVENGE!  
  
Such an original title, ne? This is the Sequel to  
SEGA-Moon. That last line left an opportunity open for  
a sequel, so here it is. This is just a crossover   
between 'Sailor Moon' and 'NiGHTS.' 'bout the same  
senseless humor here like in the last story.  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill, right? but,   
I'm obligated to write this part.(stupid disclaimer!)  
TM & (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, & TOIE Animations  
ltd. Japan. (c) 1996 SEGA-NiGHTS and all relayed characters.  
I'm not going to explain that either. You either know  
it or you don't.  
***  
  
In a dark cold enclosed ruin we see Reala, plotting  
revenge.(and since he's talking to himselfe,one could  
wonder if he's all there.)  
  
Reala: I can't believe NiGHTS and those Sailor Senshi  
were able to defeat me. I will get them back!  
  
He looks into a piece of broken glass and sees the  
Sailor Senshi fighting a new enemy. In the background of   
this fight is a circus tent. As the enemy is defeated once  
again, Reala over hears something about a 'Dream Mirror.'  
(For those who are not aware of the Seasons of Sailor   
Moon, I shall educate you. There are 5 seasons. The one  
I'm focusing on right now is the fourth which is called  
'SuperS.' In this season all the inner Senshi become  
Super. The enemy is known as 'The Dead Moon Circus.'  
They are in search of Pegasus and, of 'course,   
bringing down the White Moon Family. I get most of this  
information from the manga[which is different in some  
ways, than the anime] so sue me!)  
  
Reala: Of 'course(I think bad guys say that a lot, don't   
you?)I will pretend to Join Dead Moon and get my revenge  
on the Sailor Senshi as well as NiGHTS. If this has   
anything to do with what I think, NiGHTS will show up  
and they will all be mine! Ha ha ha ha!  
***  
Meanwhile in Tokyo-  
  
Usagi:This new enemy is tough.  
Luna: I know, you've said that about three times  
already.  
Usagi: Well, it is.  
Chibi Usa: Usagi-chan no baka!  
Usagi: Shut up!  
Luna: I don't blame her. You're always complaining about one thing or another.  
Usagi: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but our battle last night  
was tough. And we're no step closer to finding out who   
is our target.  
Luna: Are you ready, Usagi? Come on we need to get to the  
Hikawa Shrine.  
Usagi: I'm coming!   
She runs out and trips in the door way.  
Chibi Usa: You'd think she'd be over that by now.  
Luna and Chibi Usa sigh and sweat drop as Usagi  
gets up and trips again.  
***  
  
Hikawa Shrine-  
  
Rei: Late, again. I really shouldn't be surprised.  
Usagi: Nope. You should be really really angry and start  
yelling at me and then someone's gonna come in and bust up  
our fight and things will resume as normal.  
Rei: Or like in the first 3 seasons...  
  
Later-  
Makoto: Well, we're at the beginning again, aren't we?  
Ami: Apparently so.  
Minako: Let's go to Portland!  
Ami: Why would you want to go to Portland?  
Minako: I dunno. Seemed like a good idea to me.  
Mako-chan: Figures. Minako and her amazing astounding  
permanent blonde moment.  
Minako: You're mean Mako-chan!  
Mako-chan: Like no duh!  
Ami: Let's call it a day, k?  
Artemis: Sounds good to me. We can all get some rest and  
worry about this later.  
Minako: You're just being nice to use so you can get some   
peach cobbler.  
Artemis: Yeah...  
(NiGHTS enters)  
NiGHTS: Everyone! Reala has come back to get revenge on us.  
Ami: How do you know.   
NiGHTS:When I was in China he tried to run me down with   
a tank.  
Usagi: Good hint.  
NiGHTS: Who's the kid with the sugar pink hair?  
Usagi: That's Chibi Usa. She's my daughter from the future.  
NiGHTS' jaw drops: When did this happen?  
Usagi: Long story.  
***  
Reala(outside of the circus): I can't believe they rejected   
me. Oh, well. I'll get them. I'll make it look like  
I've joined and they'll just all walk into my trap.  
Now, I need a plan...  
***  
Everyone is walking to school. NiGHTS is with  
them, but invisible to everyone, but the Senshi.  
  
Usagi: Wow, this seems a lot like the R movie, except  
NiGHTS is here.  
Mako-chan: I hope we don't run into evil flowers again.  
NiGHTS: It could be worse.  
Ami: How so?  
NiGHTS: We could run into Reala and he could be armed with  
a Thrifty store.  
Usagi: Yuck! Thriftys...  
Rei: I have to agree with you on that.  
Minako: I think we all agree on that.  
As they continue walking Chibi Usa disappears behind  
them. They notice when they reach their school and find no   
one there.   
  
Usagi: What happened here?!   
Ami: I didn't think you'd be that shocked. When we first   
met you'd be happy that this happened 'cause you could go  
home and sleep.  
Usagi: Not that. Someone dropped their lunch and it's  
all squashed.(everyone sweatdrops)  
Mako-chan: Is that all?  
Usagi: For the moment. ...  
NiGHTS looks at his feet and sees: What a funky looking  
shadow.  
Reala: So you thought I'd be armed with a thrift store.  
(NiGHTS gets back up and faces him)  
NiGHTS: Well...  
Reala: Sailor Senshi. I have Chibi Moon in my lair.  
If you want her back you better show up at this spot  
at midnight. If you are a minute late I'll assume you are  
not interested in the child.  
Usagi: What's the catch?  
Reala: Nothing really. You and NiGHTS show up here at  
midnight. I'd suggest you show. Not only will the child  
suffer, but Tokyo will become a ghost town. I'll see  
you at midnight. Ha ha ha!(disappears)  
Minako: So, what should we watch for.  
Ami(awed):Wow. That's the first intelligent thing I've  
ever heard you say.  
Rei: Let's head over to the shrine. We'll think of   
something there.  
NiGHTS: I guess there's no point in making myself   
invisible now...  
***  
Juuban Junoir High School..Midnight..  
Moon: Ok, he's late.  
NiGHTS: He'll show, or we'll get sick waiting here   
all night.  
Jupiter: That's looking on the bright side for ya.  
Reala appears: Hi everyone. Ready for the next step?  
Moon: Duh!  
Reala: Ok.(claps hands together)We are going on a little  
rod trip. I hope no one's gonna get sick. (Everyone  
disapears at warp speed.)  
5 seconds later everyone has a rather painful landing.  
  
Mars: Air Reala is a flight from hell.  
Venus rubing her side: Uh huh.  
Reala: Ha ha! Aha ha ha!  
Moon: Reala, that's Mandark's laugh.  
Reala stops and thinks about it for a minute or two: Oh   
darn! Forget you then!  
Moon: Okie dokie! Everyone let's get out of here!  
Reala: What are you doing?  
Moon: We're leaving. You said forget us.  
Reala: That's not what I meant!  
Moon: What did you mean then? Hee hee hee..  
Reala: That's not important right now. I shall torture   
you all first.   
Mercury: What do you have in mind?  
Reala: I shall make you all watch Barney for 72 hours   
strait!  
(Scream)  
Reala: Actually, I'll have you do...  
(NiGHTS and the Senshi are playing "Go Fish"while Reala's  
going on and on.)  
Chibi Moon shows up and kick Reala in the shin: You   
meanie head!  
He grasps his leg and falls over. Chibi Moon runs over   
to Sailor Moon.   
Reala looks up: Dang it!  
NiGHTS: Would you like to be distroyed now, or wait til  
you get home?  
Moon: I'm not taking requests! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!  
Reala dodges: Ha ha! You missed.  
Mercury wips out her harp and beats him in the head:  
Shut up already!(She walks away)  
NiGHTS runs Reala into the wall: Wanna give up and  
release everyone from your spell?  
Reala: No!  
Jupiter: Fine, Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
Reala: Oh no!  
Venus: I'll hold him still! Venus Love Me Chain!(She gets   
Reala wraped up and ties the other end to the rock so as  
not to get electorcuted.)  
Mars: I should stop underestimating her.  
Reala, a bit on the smokey and chared side: Ok,(cough)  
I give up.  
All: Woo hoo!  
  
Reala, who was finally defeated, never had any  
thoughts of revenge after being BBQed by Jupiter. And the   
seasons of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon went on to it's  
last season, Sailor Stars. As for NiGHTS, he's still  
waiting for SEGA to make another NiGHTS game for   
Dreamcast.(They already made one for Ecco the Dolphin*)  
  
  
How was the story? Good? Bad? Umm? For Questions  
and comments, send 'em to STC4567@aol.com. Have a nice   
day!  
  
* Ecco the Dolphin was a game mad for Game Gear.  
Ecco's first game was Ecco the Dolphin. His second  
game was Ecco the Dolphin: Tides of time. After game gear  
kinda went I wondered if they were ever going to make   
another game for him. They did. Ecco the Dolphin: Defender  
of the Future. This last game is available for Dreamcast,   
only in Europe, though. Ecco, is kind of like NiGHTS, one of   
those interesting game plot SEGA comes up with. G'day! 


End file.
